


Under Observation

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio watches Calleigh and Tim</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: diamond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Observation

Horatio watched as Calleigh and Speed worked together in the trace lab and admired the rhythm they established to process the large amount of evidence that had come in with the multiple murder case.  The high profile nature of the case dictated he put his best man on it, hence Speed's involvement, and since there was no ballistic evidence, Calleigh was helping to process for trace.

He knew they were intimately involved but they gave no indication of it while at work. If he hadn't "caught" them in the locker room, he would have been just like everyone else thinking they were simply close friends.  But now that he knew, he could see the little things like a lingering touch or a turn of phrase that gave away what they were to one another. Things that if you didn't know would be mistaken for the slightly over the top teasing they had engaged in from almost the moment they met.

They were very different in so many ways but they worked well together. Calleigh was like a perfectly cut diamond; beautiful and multifaceted.  Speed was the diamond in the rough; there was a lot of potential, you just needed to chip away at the exterior to find it.  He'd watched Calleigh chip away at Speed's tough exterior and fashion him into a happier person than he'd been at first.  Seeing the difference at work made him wonder what Speed and Calleigh were like at home.

He enjoyed observing them and picking up the nuances of their relationship.  Horatio wasn't sure if Speed knew he watched them, but he was pretty sure Calleigh knew.  She noticed and shot him questioning looks whenever she caught him watching them.  He told himself he was just checking their progress, or admiring how well they worked together, but privately he knew there was more, he just didn't know how far that 'more' went.

He felt the pang of jealousy for the relationship they had.  It had been a long time since he had that with someone.  Locking eyes with Calleigh, he nodded before turning back to his work. 


End file.
